Jungle
Jungling is when a champion kills neutral mobs to level up. The Jungle is the area that is in between three lanes, including the river. Jungle Monsters Monsters '''are neutral creeps. Unlike minions, they do fight for any team. They will only attack when provoked. After being provoked, they will attack the nearest hero until a certain distance from its spawning point. Normal Monsters Normal monsters give a certain amount of gold, experience and health when killed. The gold and experience will be shared if another hero is near, but the last hitter gets a higher ratio. There are three normal monsters on each side of the map, six in total. These monsters are represented by green dots on the mini-map. '''First spawn: 30 second mark Refresh time: 1 minute Buffs The Spinner and the Reaper, as represented by the pink dot, both give what is known as the "B''lue Buff''". When getting killed, it gives the killer a temporary boost that enhances their performance. Blue buff gives different effects to different classes. When a hero has the blue buff, an icon will appear above the battle spell. A blue circle also appears at the bottom of the hero's feet, indicating that they have the buff. First spawn: 33 second mark Refresh time: 1 minute Assassin: Skill CD Reduction 10% Mana Cost Reduction 50% Energy Cost Reduction 20% Physical and Magical penetration increase 15 points Fighter: Skill CD Reduction 15% '' ''Skill slow target by 20%, last for 1.5s Tank: Mana Cost Reduction 50% '' ''Physical and Magical defense increase 15% Mage: Skill CD Reduction 20% Mana Cost Reduction 50% Magical power increase 30 points Marksman: Increased physical attack 10% Basic attacks will slow the target by 20%, lasts for 2s Support: Skill CD Reduction 10%, Mana Regen increase 50 points Health Regen increase 15% The Hermit Crab 'is represented by the another monster that gives buff to the hero that kills it. Upon doing so, the hero receives the ''Gold Buff: Every 2s gain 10 gold, lasts 30s '''First spawn: 2 minute mark Refresh time: 2 minute Epic Monsters The Turtle and Lord are special monsters and on every map, there is only one of each. The Lord is much more difficult to kill compared to the turtle since it has more health, higher damage, and crowd control. Upon killing it, the last hitter's whole team gets 300 gold. Moreover, the Lord will march towards the enemy's base after a short delay. The route which he takes is the one where the three turrets have the least health combined, prioritizing the mid lane. Spawn Time: 115 seconds after the Turtle has been slain Refresh Time: - The Turtle is located in the river, and will spawn at one of the two locations meant for epic monsters. Upon killing the turtle, the last hitter's whole team gets 150 gold. Spawn Time: 3 minute mark Refresh Time: - Heroes Who Jungle Any hero can jungle, but some classes do this better than others. The class that is most effective is the [ ☀http://mobile-legends.wikia.com/wiki/Assassin/Assassin] (sometimes referred to as Junglers) class.